Should've Never
by AngelWingRinoa777
Summary: The day she confessed everything. The day everything came crashing down. The day he came back. The day she caused great hurt for a certain someone.
1. Chapter 1 Should've Never

Should've Never

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto sorry peoples.

A/N: Just read. Might become a story I don't know. Inspired by "Should've Never" by Jennifer Lopez. Get the lyrics to the song! You'll see what I mean. Sorry if it is a short one. I just got the sudden urge to write this xD Guess this is what happens to me when I stayed up for MORE than 24 hours on the comp.

* * *

Sakura sat on her desk. She was so frustrated. Those memories she had with him played in her mind over and over again. The day she confessed everything. The day everything came crashing down. The day he came back. The day she caused great hurt for a certain someone. 

Sakura still loved Sasuke as her never ending crush still stayed. But of course, during the years while he was away, she fell for someone else.

_She told him that she cared for him._

_She held his hand._

_She even kissed him._

_But in the end she just seems to regret it all._

"Why?"

**'That's what you get Sakura'**

"No..."

**'Yes'**

"Leave me alone!" Sakura clutched her head with her hands. She couldn't stand it.

**'Next thing you know, you're going to find your precious friend.'**

"Yeah...I wonder where it is..." Sakura started to search around her house. Then she smiled with joy.

"Found you." Sakura's voice and someone's else's voice. She dropped her sharp object.

Sakura turned around only to be might by a pair mighty arms around her.

"Sakura..." His voice purred sedectively.

Sakura gave a soft moan as his voice entered her mind.

"What do you think you were doing?" His hands started wander, touching her to extreme.

Sakura's moans became faster and faster.

His hands went underneath her dress and slowly pulled it down. "Did you know you're the most beautiful woman ever? He's so stupid to leave you here."

Sakura stood there with her eyes closed and in her bra and underwear.

"Sakura, say you love me..." His voice soothed her dreams, turned her on, made everything alright to her.

Sakura turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "How can I say I don't?" She wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt something hard touch the inside of her thigh. She smirked. "Excited are we?" Sakura licked her lips.

"Oh, you have no idea.." He chuckled.

"Ah, you decided to show your true form." Sakura bit her lip.

"Only for you, my love." He pinned to her bed. His fingers went to her back and unclatched her bra, revealing her soft, round breasts. He moved his thumb over her nipple. Sakura moaned as it hardened. Sakura's breathing became heavier and heavier.

His tongue trailed down to her stomach and stroked in circles. It drove her insane. Sakura had enough force to flip them over, reversing positions. She looked down at him and kissed him with great passion.

"Sakura..." He gave a moan as Sakura's tongue ravished everywhere in his mouth. She took off his shirt without a hesitation. She started to massage his chest with her hands and tongue. He moaned her name quicker and quicker. Sakura could see that his erection was very hard.

"Hmm? What was that?" Sakura begin to grind her hips against his hard erection.

"Ahh, Sakura..."

Sakura slowly took of his pants. Sakura smacked her lips.

"Only one more obstacle left." Sakura purred.

This time he couldn't handle it. He pinned her down. He kissed her with such fiery passion. Sakura's fingers were entangled in his hair.

"Don't stop...continue..." Sakura pleading.

He only nibbled on her neck in response.

"You naughty, naughty man." Sakura closed her eyes to the sensations he created. Sakura slowly pushed his boxers off.

"You want me now?" His voice gave her shivers down her spine.

"Oh god." Sakura's only response as he entered her. He went slow for he knew this was her first time.

"Harder, faster, god!" He smirked and turned it up a notch and went a little harder and faster. Sakura was moaning hard. Her moans, which gave him pleasure, continued him to go harder and faster into her.

Finally he reached his peak. Sakura had a least three by now. He just laid with in bed. Not seeking to do anything else.

"Sakura? I'm home!" Sasuke's voice could be heard.

Only Sasuke was met with silence.

He went up further into Sakura's room and saw her with him.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura woke up and saw Sasuke then she looked back at him. "Sasuke, I can explain.."

Never mind it...Sasuke left. He was truely heartbroken after she had done that with him.

She looked at him and started to stroke his soft hair. "You look so handsome when you're asleep."

"Hmm, I guess Sasuke didn't take it to well huh?" Sakura just shook her head.

"Well, he's going to hate me for it. I have to talk with him but Sakura...there is one question you have to answer remember that." He lifted her chin and gave her chaste kiss on the lips.

Sakura remembered everything from that morning to this afternoon.

Sakura told him how she felt. She held his hand. She gave him a kiss. Of course who wouldn't feel the way Sakura did if your husband left you for 5 years in a mission. Rumors is that he had been with Ino all the time. But she remained faithful to her companion until she came to him with a problem. That is when and where it all happened. She started to fall in love with him. She got these desires. All it had been because she went to...

**_Kakashi._**

* * *

A/N: Gah, my first lemon just go easy ok peoples...I'm only 13. I haven't experienced it yet ya know. I have to say I was tingly inside while writing it xD Well, just a unsure oneshot or story. Me have no clue what I should do with this one. Review pwease? 

Love always,

Angel Wing Rinoa777


	2. Chapter 2 The Day He Left

_Should've Never_

Chapter 2-The Day He left.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... **

A/N: People these are memories ok? Just don't get confused okies? Onto the chappie :)

* * *

**5 years ago...**

Sakura smiled as she said yes to the man she loved.

Sasuke was marrying her.

She knew that he was marrying her for the wrong reason but she couldn't say no. This was the man of her dreams!

Sasuke put the ring on her and smiled back.

There everyone was surprised that Sasuke even asked Sakura to be his wife. Ino was happily taken by her boyfriend, Shikamaru. Hinata was happy for Sakura of course. Ten-ten was out of the village when Sakura's wedding came. Ten-Ten felt terribly bad though. How Sakura had to tell Kakashi, he reacted different than everyone else. He told her that Sasuke would be marrying Sakura for the wrong reason. Sakura didn't think of Sasuke's plan to revive his clan but she didn't care. She loved Sasuke. How wrong she was. Kakashi told her be careful. Did Sakura listen? No, she never listens to Kakashi that involved Sasuke.

* * *

**A week after the marriage took place.**

"Sakura?" Sasuke shouted as he entered their home.

"Yes?" Sakura's happy voice was heard from the kitchen.

"Come here." Sasuke had some terrible news to tell her.

"Sure." Sakura's footsteps were getting louder and louder until she stood right in front of Sasuke.

"What is it Sasuke?" Sakura was worried.

"Uh, I have to..." Sasuke sighed. "I have to go to a mission. It'll most likely last 5 years max."

"Oh..." Sakura looked down.

"I promise you, I'll come back." Sasuke lifted her chin with his finger and gave her passionate kiss.

"Do you have to go?" Sakura's tears were coming out.

"I have to. I'm so sorry." Sasuke hugged. Sasuke then left their house.

Sakura run up the stairs and into her room. She looked outside of her window, it was raining.

"WHY!" Sakura screamed and cried.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura felt naked and lonely. She walked to her shower and turned on the water. She was going to have a bath. The hot water filled the bathtub and Sakura slowly went in. Sakura put her head back and closed her eyes. If her days was going to be like this then why did she even marry Sasuke? Sakura sighed and she drifted off to sleep. 

Kakashi was walking down Konoha's streets and he passed by Sakura's house. _'That's right, Sasuke is on a mission. She must feel horrible_.' Kakashi went back to her house and knocked on the door. Then he rattle the doorknob and found it was unlocked. "She didn't lock it.." Kakashi took a silent step in and continue to roam her house. Finally, his last place to check was their bedroom. He slowly opened the door, just in case she was up. When the bedroom was in full sight, Sakura wasn't anywhere to be seen. _'She must be in the bathroom_.' Kakashi stepped in her bedroom and knocked on the bathroom door. "Sakura?" He calmly shouted. He could her water splashing.

"Who is it?" Sakura's shaky voice was heard.

"It's just me Kakashi. Are you ok?" Kakashi was worried. She was only 18 years old and her husband was on mission, a week after their marriage. Who could have it worse?

"Oh, Kakashi..I'm fine." Sakura's voice was still shaky but she felt better now that someone was there.

"Do you want me to come in?" Kakashi asked. He was never good with women's problems but he wanted to help Sakura now.

"Uh..yeah sure." Kakashi could hear her sigh.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Just get me a towel when you enter, so you won't see me naked." Sakura laughed.

"Come on, You're 18 years old and you are still afraid of being seen naked?" Kakashi chuckled.

"Yes...I'm still a virgin you know."

"Ah, that's why. Ok, I'll get a towel when I enter. Which is...now!" Kakashi opened the door and grabbed a towel and handed to her. His eyes closed of course.

"Thank you Kakashi." Sakura giggled and wrapped her towel around her wet body. "You may look, pervert."

Kakashi turned around and looked. What a sight he saw. Sakura's long, pale legs showed, her arms holding the towel to her chest. Her pastel hair sticking wetly to her face, her virdian eyes shined with happiness. To Kakashi, she looked like an angel. Kakashi's eyes went up and down and up.

"You can stop checking me out you know." Sakura laughed.

Kakashi shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. It's nice to have someone other than freaky looking guys look at me." Sakura laughed.

"Wow, you consider me a normal looking guy?" Kakashi asked surprisingly sacarstic of course.

"Oh come on. To think of it, you're pretty cute in a way." Sakura laughed, walked to out of the bathroom and walked to her closet. "Kakashi? I need you to leave so I can get dressed."

"Oh, of course." Kakashi left the bedroom and waited downstairs, sitting at the kitchen table.

**Five minutes later.**

Sakura walked down the steps quietly until that is Kakashi lifted his head and saw Sakura. She was wearing jeans that hung around her waist, a black shirt that had white lettering that said 'I like to let my mind wander but it doesn't come back.' She smiled as her two bangs curled against her chin. Her hair was put up in half and half. (See more details at the end.) Sakura giggled. "Kakashi?" Sakura snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Huh?" Kakashi looked dumbfounded at Sakura.

Sakura shook her head. "Never mind Kakashi."

"Whatever." Kakashi looked down at his coffee.

"So..you fixed coffee.." Sakura saw his cup of coffee.

"Yeah so?" Kakashi looked at her.

"Sasuke never did anything..." Sakura's eyes filled with sorrow again.

"Oh..well, have a cup of coffee!" Kakashi didn't want Sakura to be sad. This was a ninja's life after all.

"Ok." Sakura's voice cheered up and she took Kakashi's cup of coffee and took a sip. Sakura looked at Kakashi. "You know..this coffee is good."

"Of course." Kakashi smiled, his eyes crinkling.

"What did you use?" Sakura yearning to learn his secret coffee.

"My secret coffee. I'm not telling you though."

"Oh...you're mean Kakashi.." Sakura pouted.

"Ah, you finally dropped the 'sensei'."

"Yes, I had to. Tsunade said she would skin you alive if I called you that one more time, near her though." Sakura smiled.

"Oh..well, I'm glad you stopped it. It kinda made me feel old." Kakashi chuckled.

"Really? You should've told me!" Sakura smacked Kakashi's arm.

Kakashi and Sakura laughed the whole time.

That was what happened the day AFTER he left.

A/N: Ok, I'll give you the picture that shows Sakura's hair style ok?

**h t t p / i 1 0 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / a 1 0 7 / R i n o a L e o n h a r t / N a r u t o / K a k a S a k u 3 1 . j p g**

(just delete the the spaces okies?) Well please review :) I tried to make this a long chappie but I have to get started on typing My Immortal but I won't be finished with it tonight cuz it's like 2:17am here in florida! xD and I have church today too xD

Love always,

Kakashi's Cupid aka Ash


End file.
